Although the direct relationship between rape and depression has not been investigated, a good deal of indirect evidence indicates that depression may be a serious and common consequence of rape. In the present study 100-150 rape victims will be followed for one year after the sexual assault. Through interviews and tests, normative data on the prevalence, nature, onset, and duration of depressive reactions in rape victims will be obtained and compared with similar data on 50-75 women who have not been sexually assaulted. Information on depressive reactions in rape victims will also be used to delineate demographic characteristics which can predict the occurrence and onset of depression in victims and to determine specific patterns of symptom clusters in rape-related depression.